


One Shots

by shainlov



Category: Naruto, X-Men (Movieverse), crossovers - Fandom
Genre: ... - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Mutants, Bisexuality, Brotherhood of Mutants, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Dragons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Going to Hell, Homosexuality, I Am Groot (Marvel), I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I am not that bad at tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Magic, Mutants, Pansexual Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Shinobi, Slow Updates, Smutt possibly??, VERY SLOW UPDATES I AM SORRY, all the weird shit, huh, i like tagging, mutants all over the place :D, oc non-binary, oh hi mom you going with me?, on a highway to hell, perhaps, soulmate, um, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shainlov/pseuds/shainlov
Summary: We all love some good shipping :3so I made one-shots





	1. Honō

**Author's Note:**

> "Honō" Flames

Hello, welcome to another book of mine :3

I got inspired by some amazing works and here I go because I am too impatient to wait for next chapter, I'll write some yaoi by myself (I am totally not doing any yaoi on Wattpad or anything like that _nooooo_ )

:3 so hello there ;)

* * *

Obito woke up to sound of a phone ringing. The black-haired teen sat up and wiped his drool. His eyes itched as he began rubbing them. Yawn escaped his mouth and he started searching for his mobile. He must've passed out when he studied for Geography test, the old fart from that subject was an asshole.

The Uchiha was getting pretty good grades, and he liked school, but like we all; he had his flaws. Obito Uchiha's ones are: being constantly late, falling asleep during lessons, forgetting/getting distracted from studying, and... Getting into trouble because of company he got himself into lately. (Obito wouldn't count himself as a hard to raise teen but he'd not call himself an easy one either)

Ravenette with sleepy, lazy movements picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Obito-"

"Oh, hi Kakashi, what's wrong? Why are you calling me at such inhuman hour?" The call was put on a speaker and Obito rolled off his bed and crawled towards wardrobe throwing off his yesterday's clothes.

 "Obito, it's already past first class."

"Huh?" The black-haired boy froze as he struggled with getting his tie on. "What?"

"It's 9 o'clock and if you don't come out of your house in ten minutes I'll make excuse only for myself." The threat was uttered by his best friend and teen grabbed the mobile and looked over at clock on his nightstand and he felt all of his hair stand straight.

9:03 AM.

 _"Oh fuck!_ KAKASHI I'LL BE IN FIVE MINUTES!" Obito yelled and grabbed his bag. He quickly ran downstairs into kitchen where his parents were having breakfast.

"You're not at school?" His mother asked surprised. Obito ignored the two and grabbed bread roll that was still warm. It's not like Obito hated his parents - they just left him for fifeteen years to live basically on his own and then suddenly out of nowhere, boom! They came back home. The boy grabbed coat and ran outside where was standing a silverette.

Currenly his parents acted as if they knew what parenthood was like. They knew _shit_. They hadn't sent anybody a _fucking sign_ that they're alive. Obito didn't love them all that much either. They criticized him, but he buried it deep down inside. He didn't want to lash out at them for all the years they abandoned him, because they'd be burned to death and no ice would help.

After he's been left alone he's been wandering from place to place. Firstly he spent a week or two at his father's brother house. Then he was at the granny's, later on just when he thought it was normal - she died and he'd be gone in orphanage if not for Kakashi's dad. Sakumo Hatake took his son's only friend in, but soon he passed away - how? Obito didn't know but never pressured on that topic much as Kakashi wouldn't answer. That was not his intention to make closed person even more tense.

And like mentioned before - BOOM! - Obito's parents suddenly came back to town and called police that their child is missing. Obito was genuinely surprised when they told him about that. They haven't seen him in fifeteen years and still managed to find him? (Then he realized that Facebook exists) Kakashi stayed at his own place but Obito could tell that he prefered living with Obito - not because he'd do all the chores (believe it or not that Uchiha boy loved being clean and Kakashi would do everything to escape that cleaning), but the cause would be that after the years together, they've grown fond of the other's presence and could barely function without each other.

When it was gone, the world shifted uncomfortably.

Obito held Kakashi's wrist tightly running towards bus stop pulling the boy with him. Kakashi didn't want to go this fast - he knew they both had a lot of time until another bus comes in, but he knew resistance is futile. (Obito joined like... _every_ sport club at school that exists so he can stay longer at school)

In two minutes they were at the bus stop. Both teens panted, and when they caught their breathes, Hatake had time to complain.

"I'm not your alarm clock Obito!" Kakashi said in scolding tone putting hands on his hips. "Why do you always keep me waiting?"

Uchiha like a child that's refused something, huffed and looked away.

"You don't need to walk to school with me. We're both fine on our own, do we can just stop." With a shrug the onyx-eyed finished sentence.

' _Okay, something is off - he never reacts to my complaints! Or maybe I'm overdoing it-? No way, the stupid deserves it all!_ ' silverette watched with light panic behind his eyes as Obito who should get flustered and loud and _cute_... Was silent.

Obito and him never got into that serious argues - they did fight (a lot) and say (rude) things at each other, but he never gotten in too much of an awkward situation. Should he apologize? That... That wasn't alright with his pride.

"Kakashi? Hellooo? Earth to Kakashi? Fine I'm stealing the scarf." Just then the shorter realized he's been quiet. Hatake didn't protest at all as Obito stole his scarf and put it on enjoying warmth. In this uneeded hurry, Obito forgot about this being a middle of winter and he had only a thin coat on his body.

"You're an idiot." Kakashi shook his head and rolled eyes. His cheeks flushed as he Obito enjoying the scarf he has stolen/ "And something is bothering you. Spill the beans. Did..." _I do something wrong?_ Was playing on his lips and on his throat but he didn't say a word.

"My parents just being jerks." The boy huffed and pouted.

"You told them?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows. If Obito told them about his sexuality... well, they might as well share home again.

"I told them you know, what happened to me when they were gone for fifeteen years and- and _they just shrugged it off, I_ don't know are those two REALLY my parents? They're so- frustrating! And my god, don't get me started on their hate towards LGTB thing. The other day I saw Konan and Rin walking holding hands - _just holding hands goddammit_. I waved to them and was nice and all. You know a friendly greeting a pair classmates. My parents saw them and they dragged me away to scold me and they were like- like just- _don't get close to them-_ I just can't even-! God, why me?"

"So it's not me? Good..." Silverette mumbled to self as he patted Obito on back. When did Obito get so tall? Wait, he was always taller.

"You said something Kakashi?"

"No, you stupid!"

~~

"You must be kidding me..." Obito stared in disbelief at school - it wasn't a school actually, just a big FAT snowball. The Elemental Private Highschool was covered in snow from the bottom to the roof.

"You studied a lot for that test but never checked if the school isn't cancelled. Oh well, let's go home before you get sick." Kakashi pulled Obito by his collar, but nothing happened. Sighing he grabbed Obito's hand and tugged him, the idiot was still in disbelief looking like he's going to cry.

"But... Why?" He complained thinking about how the world was being cruel to him.

"Come on don't be such a crybaby!"

"Fine, let's go." Sulking Uchiha let Kakashi drag him.

Hatake remembered how he would always get flustered around Obito. Hatake was cold and hard as stone towards everybody else, but when it came to him - he was weak, just holding Uchiha's hand was too much. (his father was a different case too)

Kakashi remembered that when he was younger he wouldn't pack his books nor pencils, just so the teacher would allow him to sit with Obito who always remembered to bring things to school.

Kakashi didn't talk a lot, but he loved being close to Uchiha. He'd know how Obito frowns when he's focusing, how his lips are pursed together when he hides his tears, what's a faked smile and what real (fake smile has dimples).

By time he realized that he's being creepy he was taken for an aloof (he thanks god for his luck). The one that never pays attention, that's in school because it's the thing he has to. Nobody noticed that he's obviously into the person next to him.

It hurt though; there was no way the feeling was returned. It's not a romance novel, Obito isn't an oblivious boy. Sure he's bisexual, but the only way Kakashi would get into his pants would when Obito was too drunk to recognize him; he was not planning on doing that. Obito is probably the best person at recognizing feelings. That's also why Kakashi didn't look him in eyes. Obito will always treat him like his best friend and there's no way other than waiting or telling hm now.

When Kakashi held Obito's hand, crisom spreaded on his cheeks. He was not cold, sure Obito was having his scarf, but he was just blushing at the nice warmth in his hand.

The warmth promised love and goodness, but it was cut off short as Obito got better. Ravenette let go and walked side-by-side with Kakashi.

Silverette hoped to be strong enough to endure the pain he's going to suffer - not today, not tomorrow, but soon.

~~

"Stay away from her!" Blue-haired girl with prieced lip growled at Obito holding his shirt. Onyx eyes narrowed.

"No, Rin is my friend and if you excuse me, I'm having a study hour with _Nohara_ -san." Obito said and clenched his hands on Konan's wrists making her let go. "Konan, get lost." Konan treated Rin like her property. Obito was just friends with the girl - he held no interest in her or whatsoever since the primary. He knew Rin for a long time - too long, he knows her too good to fall in love. "I'm not interested in love. Love is just a chain od suffer and promises." He pushed the rebelious girl away from him and left to library.

~~

Kakashi _wasn't_ stalking Obito. He was... Just checking on him...

Hatake didn't know Rin personally but... He didn't feel like he can like the girl.

As the bluenette walked away she noticed him and snarled "what'cha staring at", Kakashi just glared her away and as well went into library. Silver-haired boy thought of the letter he held in pocket... He could go to Obito give it to him, then leave and everything would be normal... Obito won't accept his feelings - probably will forget about them in two-three weeks, and they will stay the weird pair of friends forever.

"Hey, that doesn't seem that bad."

Kakashi wasn't an open person, he didn't like talking much - he was bad with words, he'd be offensive, while trying to be romantic. That's just how he was. Kakashi also wasn't brave, he was Grey nobody - but Obito? Obito was a damn miracle. Why couldn't he be more like him? Maybe then Obito would notice him more, and... Well, he'd have better chances than **_this_**. _**This**_ what he has.

Should he delay this?

 It's not like Obito's going anywhere.

 


	4. Tori Ga Jiyū Ni Naru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tori Ga Jiyū Ni Naru" - Bird Set Free

Sukea sighed heavily as he lied back in his very uncomfortable chair. He was a tall slender man with a curly brown hair and bright, shiny brown eyes. In his bedroom (which was very small, but since it's a flat there shouldn't be any _great_ expectations) stood only a desk with this shitty wooden chair, wardrobe, and bed. Next, to this room, there was a kitchen with a small table, then a guest room and a _trash room_ (literally he stored there trash he can't bring himself to throw out and books), plus a pretty nasty bathroom (even school restrooms look better than that).  
  
**9:32 PM.**

Goddammit, he has again instead of eating dinner sat down and did the grading for whole five hours. He hadn't eaten anything since the lunch break (and can't even recall what it was) and now he turned his eyes away from the papers he felt guts wrenching from hunger. He left the papers and went to get something from the fridge, then maybe he'll get a short nap. Without people around, Sukea shamelessly ate a piece of a raw steak. Brunette cursed as a drop of blood landed on his shirt.  
  
Sukea was a mutant.  
  
His mutation was precisely having strong canine instincts that needed to be satisfied unless he loses control over his human form (the last thing he wants to happen right now). The mutation appeared when he was small, four, maybe five-years-old. Sakumo - his dad - helped him by adopting nine dogs which Kaka- Sukea has talked to, but thirteen years later when his house got blown up with everybody inside... If he had changed his name earlier, nobody would be able to track his father and kill him.  
  
He didn't dare come close to another dog not wanting people to notice how their pets act weirdly around him. He satisfied needs by simply eating meals raw and simple strolls at midnight, maybe getting into a streetfight or two... if he did more than that he'd get noticed. This was enough to keep his hair brown, fingernails normally-sized, only four fangs, no tail and no hair on ears.  
  
Going back to his desk wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth he realized why he felt so dull.  
  
He was so tired of being a teacher. It's been years since he felt the adrenaline, those streetfights can't compare in the slightest of what he did before his father died.  
  
_**(What they did)**_  
  
But aside from the lack of thrills, those kids are fucking exhausting to look after three (math, physics, and chemistry) hours daily five times a week. Okay, he gets that a small school like this in a countryside like this doesn't need a lot of teachers but having hired only four full-time teachers - him, Asuma, Gai, and Iruka - is a bit of a spoof.  
  
The kids he teaches don't even listen to what he has to say because during the examination tests he tends to fall asleep. They openly ignore him, Sukea needs to find a way to get them in order... He swears he was never this disrespectful to his teachers!  
  
_**(His teachers... his superiors... his fellow people...)**_  
  
He fisted his hair frustrated trying to focus on the grading the damn papers again, but the memories of ten years ago were already there. _**("Hey Bakakashi!" Obito called waving happily and running over. "You'll have my number you can call me anytime even if it's not emergency. Whenever you're lonely and have enough of the human world! Stop pouting so much!")**_ The fighting, _ **("I won't miss you, dumbass.")** _ the laughing, _ **("Sure you won't!")**_ the adventures... _ **(Rin walked over to them but she like Kakashi held sadness in her eyes. For all of them to be safe and not be connected to not fully-legal saving the world they had to go separate ways. Rin - a human - was sent to an aunt in the south, Kakashi went with Minato North where they met a demon named Kushina, and Obito, he stayed where they separated to live with his family, but his family has been slaughtered a few days after they went into hiding and has been revealed as mutants. The government covered their tracks blaming Senju family and worsening the Yakuza fights between Senju and Uchiha, in end, all Uchiha were gone and there was no sign that Obito survived and Kakashi- Sukea, didn't dare to call him)** _ but it was all gone. Have a reality check Kakashi- **SUKEA.** Why can't he even remember the name he chose himself?  
  
Obito was gone, Rin was gone (he was afraid to find out if she was still alive or no), Minato was busy trying to get the mutants to have equal rights to humans. There are no signs that the team has to get back together.  
  
Minato Namikaze is a politician trying to force through laws that strictly forbid treating mutants unequally. He struggles greatly, especially with words. Minato has the fastest body and mind ever, but he struggles while translating from his first language to Japanese. People see him struggle, his enemies use it as an advantage and laugh at the man, mock him and call him ridiculous names and deny him even any right of speech, but behind him stands Orochimaru (legal psychopath that nobody can get a hold of and tried to overthrow the government twice and nearly succeeded), Tsunade (with Princess of the Yakuza family stands all Senju clan) and Jiraya (extraordinary writer that Kakashi artwork appreciates very much) so he still has a job and is recognized by the public.  
  
Not all humans are hateful towards mutants, some are fascinated and want to protect them and create a safe environment for them. They want everybody to live in peace.  
  
Since the ending of their adventure (all those people, all those mutants he met with their destroyed pride and harmed self-esteem and their tries to return it to them while fighting with the ones who are too proud), they went and made new identities for themselves and lived new lives. Minato has a wife (a mutant with the ability to create chains and the chains can restrain person physically - chain them up and leave them at her mercy - or mentally - their mind is blocked from the control over the body and becomes Kushina's puppet, she also had a strength of a particularly angry gorilla), and the two have a son - Naruto Uzumaki, a silly, ball of sunshine and trouble who never showed any signs of being a mutant.  
  
Good for him, unless a maniac mutant tries to kill humanity ( _again_ ), just like human maniacs try to do with mutants. Naruto lives with ms. Kushina Uzumaki in this countryside, while Minato is busy working in the city. From what Kakashi- Sukea, knows, Obito lived with his half-police half-yakuza family (the family dinners are apparently the funniest, and Obito quoted the best parts for Kakashi to cheer him up when they fought the evil - oh god how childish that sounds). Obito was born with an ability of breathing fire (due to falling into government's hands when he was ten and being forced to go through painful and surgeries and processes that were supposed to extract the mutation out of him, instead, his body developed a system of defense by creating more mutations. Uchiha has developed teleportation, regeneration, and eyes that see near&possible future. Obito's family has been mutated for generations, from mother to daughter and from father to son mutations went throughout generations, but only Obito made a mistake and out in the open he sneezed and nearly burned twenty people alive).  
  
Rina Hatake used to be a regular girl, Kakashi's older by a year sister, actually. When Obito was taken, she was taken as well, they wanted to find differences between her and another girl mutant called Anko (from what he knows Anko and Kabuto - both guys having reptile mutation like Orochimaru, which is quite shocking but it takes one to know one, are currently with the known crazy scientist and learn how to be proud of who they are) due to government's tests, she got traumatized and it took all of Ka-Sukea's willpower to not go on a rampage. She slightly changed her first name and took their aunt's last name as her own.  
  
When he was small he has heard about mysterious disappearances and kidnappings of children. That was the heights of his father's overprotectiveness (since he finished nine-years-old until he was fifteen-years-old) he left home to join Minato who was gathering a team of mutants for a quest to find missing mutant children, on the way they found more than that. They even managed to go to a regular school for two years, before that went straight to hell thanks to attacks of the government on their non-mutant kin to force the hiding mutants to show, sadly it worked with some of his friends.  
  
The ones who didn't appear decided to stay silent and hope they'll get forgotten, but Sukea, since he was eighteen, has had to move already twenty times because he made a stumble and then everybody knew who he was and he had to run away.  
  
He kept a close eye on his students, he hasn't seen any of them act stranger than usual. He was cautious in case one of them was a mutant or was someone who could tell anyone about a mutant in the school. Not that anybody knew about his identity. Not even Kushina Uzumaki - when he was ten years younger he showed off shamelessly his mutated form and maybe she saw him once by Minato's side? It's too little to connect Kakashi to Sukea.

* * *

The next day, Sukea was bored casually strolling the streets towards the middle school of Konoha. The middle school of Konoha had only one class per grade. First grade was Iruka's (he has the worst, he has plenty of bratty students), second, his and Asuma's (they had the most annoying and seemingly the most stupid) and third's belonged to Gai (the laziest one to which Gai couldn't agree to).  
  
The brown-haired man was thinking about what was waiting for him without a bigger enthusiasm. He waved to the florist shop owners across the street - Kurenai and Yamato - they rivaled with a Yamanaka which wasn't easy due to the size and popularity, but everybody who knew the two decided to ignore the popular shop and step in the much smaller from time to time. Then there was a bakery and a butchery opposite to it. Zoo shop on butcher's right, and on Zoo shop's right was a small art gallery, on the left side of bakery's and florist's - a couple of clothes shops - basically, everything a regular countryside town has.  
  
 Almost nobody used cars in this environment, everybody used bikes or just got everywhere on foot.

* * *

"Hello? Yes, I would like to report an unregistered mutant." A police officer said looking down on a paper. " _ **It**_ lives under name Sukea Kuro. He's a teacher in a middle school." The man uttered into the phone. His eyes were dull in a dark shade of red. "I understand. I will send a patrol immediately, capture the mutant and arrest him until special forces come. Yes, I will pass the documents to the commissioner. No, no, thank you for hearing me out." The man grins into the phone before hanging up. He takes a sheet of paper and writes orders on them and adds a line "bring to the commissioner" and puts an underline before lying his head on the desk.  
  
The officer in next second looks up his dark brown eyes look confusedly around and then down. He curses, he has to bring orders to the commissioner about sending out a patrol to capture and arrest an unregistered mutant Sukea Kuro, and he drooled all over it! He will be so scolded... again. He shouldn't be taking those sleep pills, they make his head fuzzy and his memory has holes like a piece of a cheese.  
  
Ugh, whatever, he should just get it done and take a few days off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men au nobody asked for but I did anyway because I had too much inspiration.
> 
> Dedicated to Mom @lekoba


	5. Nebāgibuappu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to "X-Men au nobody asked for" pt. 2
> 
> "Nebāgibuappu" Never Give Up

_**"Okay and that's how we calculate the uniformly accelerated movement,"**_ Sukea said and drew an underline under the example before turning to his class. "Does anybody have questions?" Not expecting any hands to rise, he sat down by his desk. "You have the example and the pattern. What are you waiting for? Page 20, exercise from 11-17, what you don't do during this lesson you have to finish up at home. Task 20 on page 21 is for the smart ones to get an extra A." The brown-haired looked at his students open their notebooks and scribble down calculations. He came with a bad mood and yelled at them when they cut in his lesson so now - as meek as sheep - they stayed quiet and obedient. He hates lashing out on those brats, but his instincts set him off and tell him to run and unnerved he came to work.  
  
Sukea's sixth sense tells him to go. That he's not safe here.  
  
He opened his phone aiming to check if Jiraya has released any trailers about another one of his books, he blinked twice looking at his message box showing him that he has one unread message. Sukea raised an eyebrow and checked from who it is from. he nearly dropped his phone because it was from Obito. His nickname was "Kobito" ("child" - very fond form of this noun).

  
_Is it only me or there is something big happening?_

  
Kakashi ** _(-Sukea, oh dang it!)_** stares at the phone before typing a normal and blunt response.

  
  
_Thought you died_

  
  
_Currently hiding to not die, so you can call me dead_

_But I think I am very much alive_

_How is life?_

_How's Rin?_

_Have you actually tried to contact either of us Nakashi?_

_Bakashi*_

_You have mispronouced my name_

_Don't worry, it wasn't autocorrect_

Kakashi couldn't help but roll his eyes, typical Obito, but it bring a small smile on his lips and before responding he took a quick glance at his students who were still doing the exercises. Maybe except those few (Sakura and Ino - thanks to Sakura being a nerd and her friend she can copy all the work from) who already finished. But they silently were talking through their mobiles sending texts to each other, he should've taken their phones since it's forbidden, but they aren't making any fuss in the classroom, so he's not going to.

_I haven't contacted Rin, but I will try now that you mentioned it,_

_have you heard something? Why are you asking?_

_It's been too silent lately, before there were little signs_

_of organized force, now it's something big._

_Oh and to not worry you further, I am fine and safe, how_

_about you?_

_I think I am good as well_

_Just very bored_

_You're doing the "hiding in plain sight" thingy?_

_Is there a problem with it?_

_What kind of job do you have?_

_I am a teacher_

_Hahaha! What kid of could you be? Porn literature?_

_I don't know if you knew but I have a secondary school certificate_

_ with Physics, Math, Japanese, English, French and Biology scored _

_ maximum. I have also a certificate with record score in Psychology from _

_ university. _

_ Same old Boring Bakashi, always bragging when pulled _

_ the right string. _

_ Shut up _

_ I did for nine years, are you sure you want me to continue? _

_ OHH! Dude, did you find yourself some bf? _

_ Why is that any of your concern? Are you jealous? _

_ Just curious, I have been cut from the world for a while. _

_ Can you tell me what extacly happened back then? _

_ That's not a talk for a text chat. _

_ True _

Looking back at his cute little students he saw that most of them are finished and seeing him look up they stood up and gave him their notebooks with the extra task solved. Yikes, he has to check it now, grade and write into the system. When the bell rang he went out still pretty much... _excited_ due to Obito _being alive_. The two of them are a _horrible example of friends,_ but it's been a while since they cared about anybody's opinion. Now, Asuma took a day off today due to getting pneumonia and now is in hospital, his biology classes that didn't get called off fallen into Kakashi's responsibilities, who simply asked his good friend Yamato to come over and talk about plants. He might gotten the certificate, but that doesn't mean he wants to talk about how the plants live.  


It's easier to give it up for Yamato to talk about. He's the botanist.

* * *

"Listen up, there's a unregistered mutant roaming in a school full of children, so you guys have to be extra careful. If you annoy it might attack and kill many kids. We don't want blood on our hands." The commissioner said to patrol. "So please, don't take the fucking guns and put them over there." The man gestured table on his side. "Apparently, this particular mutant is somehow linked to the Blaster, the one who used elecricity to blow up a whole alley in a shopping center because a guard approached him." at the news that the one they're supposed to stop might be the same one who killed fifty people with a snap of fingers.

The man rubbed his tired eyes.

 _Stupid politicians forcing a madnatory registration._ He cursed. Due to regulations he had to stop all the mutants he couldn't find registered in the system, stop and arrest and probably send to a prison because the guys above him hated the mutants. He personally that they're all the same, because they're animals after all.

Their basic instinct is to survive, it they press on the mutants, the mutants will grow hateful and start killing humanity to protect their yuong and themselves. Few years back he lost few fingers because he stopped a mother with a mutated baby, the mother scared about her child accidently blown his hand. He's fought in war then retired and joined police, the pain he suffered wasn't that bad and he could regain his hand thanks to the studies on mutants with advanced regeneration abilities.

He can't do much aside from openly agreeing with protesting against discriminating mutant race, voting for Namikaze dude and be supportive of his daughter and teach her to tolerate mutants too. Commissioner Haruno hopes that Sakura will go through her punk phase quickly and finally washes off her pink dye off her hair.

* * *

 Sakura giggled at the note from Ino. The biology class started few minutes ago, but everybody could say that it was going to be boring as hell. Sukea-sensei kept texting on his phone and the dude that talked about plants was from the florist shop opposite to Mr. Yamanaka's. Mr. Yamato talked about things they already knew (actually only she and couple of other girls knew, because boys weren't either interested or just plain stupid). She and Ino kept messaging each other.

Her and Ino's relationship had a long story - they started at the playground, Sakura was bullied because of her big forehead and Ino stood up for her and told her to be proud of herself and not hide her flaws because it'll give the bullies more pleasure to point them out. The two became best friends, and Sakura then began her damn mutation. Scared of what people will think she pretended to dye her hair and do all the things "punk teens" do scared of rejection from society as a human being. Haruno didn't tell Ino, but she'd drop hints for her hoping that she'll pick up on them and accept her, but her friend stayed blind.

From the boring lesson everybody were torn out by Sukea-sensei walking out while dialing somebody.

He didn't come back.

Mr. Yamato creeped out Naruto who fell asleep on top of his desk. But aside from that nothing happened worth mentioning.

Until Kiba who sat by the window yelled:

"YO GUYS CHECK IT OUT! SUKEA-SENSEI IS BEING ARRESTED!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are gammar issues I apologize but I am lazy


End file.
